


Passing the Trowel

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sprout is retiring as the Herbology teacher and is training Neville to replace her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Trowel

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the HP_Goldenage Salt and Peper Fest on LJ. Colored pencil on paper.

[  
Passing the Trowel](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/Passing-the-Trowel-598203466) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
